


Fantasy au of me and my friends

by Helloasshats



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Caleb has a magic book, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Homo, I need to stop doing stuff at 10 at night, gays, we all actually exist, why am I doing this, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloasshats/pseuds/Helloasshats
Summary: Mostly Keisha x Verity.... tbh and it’s gonna be very fun writing this. Also no Nono homos allowed (homophobes) ‼️‼️😩😩😩
Relationships: Abisha/Meghan, Keisha/Verity
Kudos: 2





	1. Verity meets the princess

The morning sun was beaming down on verity as she went for her daily walk through the market. It was busy as usual, merchants from other countries yelling at people as the walk by, the loud heckling of individuals trying to lower the prices of their items, this was all a normal thing to verity. She walked through all the noise to reach the stall selling flour and other things needed for baking, and pointed to the items she needed for the day. She normally wouldn’t need to come for ingredients, but today the shipment hadn’t come through so she had to buy some from the market. The owner counted how much oppred the girl owed him. “ that’ll be 32 oppred for the lot miss” he said. Verity opened the small red bag in her hand and gave him the money she owed. 

Walking down the street to her family bakery, verity’s eyes stared at the royal palace. As much of a beautiful place it was, she never really saw anybody come in or out of the palace. She knew the royal family only had 2 members left, the king and his daughter. The queen had been assassinated around 9 years ago ,when she was only around 7 years old. Her thoughts came to a quick stop when she face planted a sign. “Wooooow so smart of you verity” she thought as she walked into the family bakery, rubbing her red forehead. 

She walked into the back to see her parents already preparing for the day. “Here’s what you need” verity shouted across the room, as she set the ingredients on the table. She stared into the mirror to see if she looked ok. Her hair was in pigtails tied by red ribbons as usual and her clothes were normal for anyone around her age. She decided that she looked decent enough for today, even though she didn’t care much about her appearance. 

She wandered to the forest behind her street, light vines illuminating the area, thick trees surrounded the land. She laid on the soft grass as she watched the clouds change shapes, she loved starting the day like this. The calming atmosphere was perfect. She was just daydreaming when she heard a soft rustling in the distance, verity assumed it was one of the rabbits just running around so she payed little attention to it. She closed her eyes, slightly drifting off when she heard a loud thud very close to her. Her eyes shot open as she saw someone laying next to her. 

“Well hello there, sorry if I startled you” the mysterious person said as he stood up and cleaned off the dirt on her clothes. Verity stared the person down, he was maybe the same as her, black trousers and matching shoes, a white shirt and dark jacket( she couldn’t really tell the colour In the dark area )with a badge on his chest. She examined the persons face, dark brown eyes, around shoulder length, black hair tied into a ponytail and a very carefree expression. She realised the person who she assumed was a boy, was actually a girl. The girl who had just appeared, looked awfully familiar but Verity just couldn’t tell why. Until it all clicked into place. The girl was princess Keisha. 

“PRINCESS KEISHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???” Verity shouted but was was quickly hushed by a finger to her lips. 

“Well if you must ask, I’m here because I want to explore the town. A girl needs to get out once in a while,” she said “ well who are you kid?” 

“ I’m no kid, I’m the same age as you! My names verity my family owns the bakery down the street.” Verity replied quite quickly. 

“ well verity, you will be my guide today” Keisha proudly said with a stupid looking grin on her face. 

“Um why? I have to work today”verity asked,

“Well who else is?” Keisha replied with a sarcastic tone. Verity stared with an annoyed look on her face, but agreed. Keisha stood up but was interrupted by a low grumbling sound.  
“Wanna get some food at my place?” Verity asked,

“ yeah please,” Keisha murmured.


	2. Sandwiches and love 😩😩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ch2 

While walking back to the bakery Keisha and verity realised that Keisha gonna get found out if she doesn’t cover up. “Here wrap this around you and take your jacket off!” Verity whispered. Keisha did as verity asked and they both continued walking towards the bakery.when they arrived they were both pretty hungry, so they both rushed in to get some food. 

“Mum,Dad can me and Pr- I mean my friend Keisha, get some sandwiches!”

“Sure deary”   
Keisha and verity sat at the table and talked about anything that came to mind. When they started to talk about the town, Keisha just stared at her intently, which was a bit creepy but verity knew Keisha was just interested. When the sandwiches came Keisha commented on how Veritys dad has a very cool moustache( he does 😩😩) . Keisha ate her sandwich very quickly, she also took the time to see what verity actually looked like. Long brownish blonde hair, pigtails, a grey skirt and a plain white shirt. She looked like the heroine in a fairytale. “Cute” Keisha accidentally said out loud, she slapped her hand on her mouth the second she said it.   
“ huh you saying something?” Verity asked  
Keisha shook her head while taking a bite of her sandwich. They chatted some more while they finished their food. 

Once they were finished they walked around the town, staring at all the wonderful stalls, Keisha waved at all the children she passed, which was a bit creepy. They were having a fun time, until the bells rangs. This didn’t happen much but when it did everyone knew that something was wrong. 

The whole market cleared out quickly and verity grabbed keisha by the hand. They rushed into the forest clearing and hid behind a few bushes. They were face to face, if anyone saw them right now, Keisha and Verity would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Guards shouting to find the princess was getting closer, Keisha’s palms were sweating, and Verity looked like she was about to pass out. “Not used to this?” Keisha whispered in a playful tone “well you better,” she winked. Verity turned red and averted her gaze. They were crouched there for a few more minutes, until they heard a loud rustling followed by shouting. They both panicked and looked around for a distraction so they wouldn’t get caught. Instead, they both fell over Keisha on top of Verity and her hands against her head. They both blushed hard( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and just their luck 

“princess Keisha is that you?” A guard shouted.  
“She’s with another girl” 

“ is it her lover” 

“ get them both!”

Before Verity was found out Keisha pushed her and mouthed ‘run away as quick as you can’. Verity quickly climbed to her feet and dashed to her house as quick as her feet could take her. During her dash to get back home her ribbons failed her and fell out of her hair, but she dared not to look back with the fear of being caught. By the time she reached her house, she was terribly out of breath and her hair was all messed up. 

Keisha wasn’t so lucky, while the guards were shouting at her, she picked up Veritys ribbons -and stuffed them into her pockets- as she watched her new friend run away. She was pulled back into the palace by the guards, ruining her day with a pretty girl. When she got back to the palace her father scolded her, which was normal, and said that she was to be locked into her room until the ball the next day.

When Verity arrived home she was bombarded with questions by her parents. She walked up the stairs to her room and slouched on the bed. Her mind wondered to her new friends dumb smile and laughed. 

It had been a long day for the both of them.


	3. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the damn chapter it took forever

Ch3?

The sun arose once again as Keisha woke up. “For heavens sake” she mumbled under her breath, she was mad that she couldn’t leave her room until like 9 tonight but she was even more mad about the fact she couldn’t see the pretty girl again. She laid flat on her bed staring into the ceiling while her head clouded with thoughts of her adventures. She sat up only to fall back onto the bed 

On the other hand, Verity woke up to the smell of bread floating around the room, the bright sun stinging their eyes. They sat up lazily and wandered to the mirror, which laid against the wall. Verity stared at their messed up hair and the clothes they slept in hanging loosely to their bod. They stared out their window to see the view of the palace, where their new friend was. Verity knew they wouldn’t be able to see Keisha anytime soon, and thought how they could see each other again. Verity thought for a bit longer until a lightbulb came into their mind. The ball! Verity could sneak into the ball today to find Keisha. 

They ran down the stairs as quick as their feet could take them, to find their dad. “DAD!” Verity shouted across the hall “YOU GOTTA HELP ME GET SOMEWHERE TONIGHT” Verity grabbed their dad and pulled him into the nearest room. “Right! So I wanna get into the ball today so I can go see Keisha again!” 

“Why do you have to go see Keisha at the ball, I thought she lived around here?” Their dad asked.  
“ Keisha is actually princess Keisha! Duh!” Verity whispered.   
“ well, any boy around her age is allowed to go,” their dad said, “the king wants Keisha to get a husband.”  
“I’ll just disguise as a boy!” Verity shout-whispered, to not arouse any suspicion.  
“You really like this girl huh” their dad said with a smirk. Verity went red and covered their face.   
“ I do not!”  
“Yes you do”

The bell in the town square stuck the eight hour, the loud sound booming across the town. Verity once again stared at themselves in the mirror, but this time was surprised at how good they looked in a formal outfit. It was a pair of dark blue trousers and a matching jacket, which belonged to Ryan their next door neighbour. Their hair was tied at the back in a ponytail using a red ribbon. Veritys dad called them downstairs, and told Verity that they needed to get going. 

They walked along the street at the back of town which led to the palace. Soon they were standing in front of the gates with a bunch of boys. Verity fiddled with their hands nervously as the guards let the people in, one by one. 

The bell rang 9 and the attention of the people was focused on princess Keisha who was walking towards the crowd. As much as Verity wanted to rush towards Keisha and dance with her, Verity stood at a distance, waiting for the right moment. 

Keisha was not having a good time. All these boys surrounding her and asking for a dance, Being forced to dance with every single one of them. Their was other ladies but they were there to find a husband, and they didn’t seem like the type Keisha would be friends with. There was a particularly annoying boy who kept coming back for a dance, tanned skin , black wavy hair, he was fairly handsome, Keisha would admit. But not her type. She scanned the room to see if anyone caught her eye, she noticed a short person with their hair tied in a red ribbon. The same type of ribbon her friend Verity wore. 

Keisha rushed through the crowded room, pushing past people and dodging anyone who would walk her way. “Verity is that you?” Keisha whispered. Veritys head snapped around in shock,  
“ was it that obvious?”they asked. 

“Well yeah..”Keisha replied, “ wanna dance” she winked as she reached out her hand to veritys. 

I need sleep


End file.
